


Unchained Melody

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El 5 de Septiembre del 2010, Misha corrió por primera vez para recaudar dinero para Random Acts. El 17 de Noviembre de 2012, lo ha vuelto a hacer. Y en mi fic, Jensen vuelve a tener un papel importante ese día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained Melody

 

 

**Título:** [Unchained Melody](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzunoD3VHdk)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Fandom:** SPN. RPS.

**Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

**Sin betear.**

**Disclaimer:** ellos no me pertenecen. Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, pero si os sentís generosos y queréis dar algo, en [Random Acts](http://www.therandomact.org/) siempre os acogerán bien donéis lo que donéis.

**Rating:** nc-17.

**Warnings:** Jensen Ackles. El resto de los warnings que aparecen en este fic me parecían poca cosa comparado con Jensen...

**Resumen:** El 5 de Septiembre del 2010, Misha corrió por primera vez para recaudar dinero para Random Acts. El 17 de Noviembre de 2012, lo ha vuelto a hacer. Y en mi fic, Jensen vuelve a tener un papel importante ese día.

**Nota de la autora1:** Collinsmepone me ha retado a que no podía superar [el fic de la primera maratón](276785). Yo creo que sí que lo he hecho... ya es cuestión de gustos, creo yo.

**Nota de la autora2:** Este fanfic es el número 100 de mi lista de fanfics, un número ya algo significativo. Llevo varios días pensando hacer algo especial o algo así, pero creo que subiré este fic en concreto porque, para mí, que Misha haga las cosas que hace como correr bajo la lluvia con una zapatilla rota y con un gripazo monumental, sea como es, y nos anime a ser un poco mejor, son motivos más que suficientes para ganarse este puesto en mi lista.

 

 

**UNCHAINED MELODY**

 

 

Misha no pudo correr más. Debería de sentirse peor consigo mismo porque no había llegado ni hacer la mitad de kilómetros que la vez anterior, pero este año la apuesta era distinta y había animado a las minions a que ellas también participaran haciendo algo. Quizás por eso su cuerpo había decidido no seguir más y darle una oportunidad a las chicas de que ellas también hicieran algo, por eso y porque estaba terriblemente resfriado. Incluso tenía algo de fiebre. La lluvia que le había acompañado durante el camino no le había ayudado en absoluto, y que se le partiera la deportiva tampoco. Había días en que si algo podía torcerse, se torcía del todo.

Este año había corrido en Canadá, por eso, cuando terminó, se abrigó bien y condujo de camino a casa. Una buena ducha de agua caliente, un par de pastillas, un té, y al día siguiente estaría como nuevo.

 

La ducha de agua casi hirviendo quizás lo ayudara en parte a relajar los músculos, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitar que dejara de pensar. ¿Tanto había envejecido en esos dos años que apenas había podido correr ni la mitad que la otra vez? Vale, que sí, que estaba enfermo y que el clima no había sido favorable, y además había sido él mismo el que había decidido dejar de correr por decisión propia, pero a Misha le costaba aceptar que las cosas no salieran como él quería que saliesen. Sobre todo algo que era tan importante para él.

Llevaba un buen rato debajo de los chorros cuando decidió que alguna vez tendría que salir. Abrió la puerta de la ducha y el vaho avanzó más rápido que él por la caldeada habitación. Fue un acierto dejar encendida la calefacción porque chorreando como estaba cuando llegó a casa, Misha no habría sido capaz de quitarse la ropa que llevaba pegada al cuerpo sin que le hubieran temblado los dedos durante el proceso. Ahora pudo salir de la ducha sin ningún problema y buscar una toalla. 

Alargó la mano y alcanzó una del toallero. Se secó la cara y se sacudió el pelo con ella. Luego la pasó sobre los hombros y los brazos hasta acabar restregándose el pecho para quitar las últimas gotas que no habían querido abandonar aún su piel. 

Se estaba secando las piernas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Misha miró el reloj. No era del todo tarde, pero ya había oscurecido y no esperaba ninguna visita. Se envolvió la toalla en la cintura y caminó hacia la puerta. Tras acercar el ojo a la mirilla y comprobar de quién se trataba, esbozó una sonrisa mientras tiraba del pomo.

 

Jensen apareció ante él. Se quitó las gafas de sol y lo miró con una sonrisa. Era un poco absurdo que las llevara porque hacía rato que había oscurecido y todo el día había estado gris y lluvioso, pero Misha sospechaba que Jensen se las había puesto justo antes de llamar a la puerta ya que parecían formar parte de la indumentaria que llevaba puesta.

Zapatillas deportivas, vaqueros de color claro y un polo de color rojo era todo lo que el señor Ackles llevaba encima. Sin contar la mochila que llevaba sujeta en una mano. Misha leyó el logo que llevaba sobre el pecho izquierdo; “Crows football. Assistant coach”. 

Misha levantó la vista de su pecho y lo miró a la cara sin creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Jensen llevaba la camiseta de cuando trabajó en Smallville? 

\- Dime que lo que estoy viendo no es lo que creo -se echó un paso hacia atrás para dejarle paso y así observarle por entero.

Jensen entró en la casa con un arte innato que muy pocas personas tenían. De hecho, sólo Jensen era portador de semejante encanto; caminó por la habitación como si le perteneciera, haciéndose dueño del lugar enseguida. 

Misha lo observó pasar y cerró la puerta tras él. Se notaba que Jensen había crecido y esponjado en esos diez años porque el polo le quedaba muy ajustado al cuerpo y marcaba cada una de las líneas de su torso. El elástico de los antebrazos también se había quedado pequeño y ahora se apretaba sin misericordia sobre sus bíceps.

\- ¿Hoy es Halloween en Canadá o me he perdido algo? -Misha siguió hablando al ver que Jensen se estaba tomando su tiempo en responder cualquier cosa que él dijera. No se quedó mirando los dos botones abiertos del polo, no... Fue simple casualidad que su mirada se quedara centrada en su cuello.

\- Me llamo Jensen Ackles -le tendió la mano y esperó a que Misha la aceptara para estrecharla en un cordial saludo-. Soy su masajista personal y si no recuerdo mal, teníamos una cita hoy, señor Collins.

Misha levantó una ceja. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que no había quedado con Jensen, de hecho no sabía ni que se hubiera quedado ese fin de semana en la ciudad. ¿Y a qué diablos estaba jugando que se había disfrazado y todo?

\- No recuerdo ese dato -respondió pasándose los dedos sobre el puente de la nariz.

\- Es un servicio de cortesía, señor -Jensen miró alrededor como si no se conociera la casa-. ¿Dónde podemos ubicarnos para comenzar el masaje?

Misha se mareó un poco. No tenía el cuerpo para mucha fiesta, pero tendría que estar loco para rechazar un masaje de Jensen. Asintió con la cabeza y estiró el brazo para indicarle, siguiéndole el juego.

\- Al final del pasillo, la última puerta a la derecha.

Jensen caminó solemne hacia allí. Misha se quedó rezagado mirándole por completo. No supo dónde se entretuvo más; si en esa amplia espalda, en el contorno de su trasero, o en esas largas y fuertes piernas.

 

Cuando Misha llegó a la habitación, Jensen ya había colocado la mochila en el suelo y la había abierto. Tenía en las manos dos botes pequeños y se los mostró cuando entró en la habitación.

\- ¿Coco o Vainilla?

Misha se encogió de hombros dándole igual realmente el olor del aceite corporal.

\- Los dos -respondió sabiendo cómo le gustaba a Jensen que le pusieran las cosas difíciles.

\- Bien -abrió los un bote y lo volcó en el otro que estaba a la mitad de su capacidad. Luego lo cerró y lo agitó para mezclarlo bien. Acto seguido levantó la cabeza y miró a Misha-. ¿Se tumba, por favor? Boca abajo.

Antes de echarse sobre las sábanas se quitó la enorme toalla de la cintura y la extendió sobre la cama para tumbarse en ella tal y como Jensen le había pedido. Éste lo observó con ojos brillantes pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Esperó a que Misha se hubiera tumbado con los brazos estirados a ambos lados del cuerpo para luego echarle un poco de aceite en la espalda.

 

El primer contacto de las manos de Jensen con la espalda de Misha fue como el choque de dos continentes; Jensen apretó los dedos sobre la piel para que sintiera su presencia, y Misha no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar la invasión amoldando su cuerpo para él.

Los dedos de ese hombre eran grandes, fuertes, tan firmes y determinantes como el resto de su cuerpo, y no perdió tiempo para ejercer presión con ellos. 

Comenzó recorriendo la espalda casi por entero, calentando la piel y esparciendo el aceite. Luego se centró en los hombros y en toda la zona de los omoplatos. Apretó ligeramente la zona y masajeó los puntos que encontró en tensión. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para oír un jadeo entre los labios de Misha. Ese sonido fue directo a su entrepierna, pero eso no le hizo parar.

Había estado siguiendo el recorrido de Misha desde su casa, móvil en mano y leyendo todos los tweets y comentarios que salían por el tumblr. Recordó la vez anterior dos años atrás lo preocupado que había estado porque le pasase algo. Ese día seguía atento las reacciones de Misha porque sabía que llevaba varios días resfriado, incluso grabando habían tenido que maquillarle más de la cuenta para ocultar la nariz roja de sonarse con pañuelitos de papel.

Conforme fue pasando las horas y Misha seguía corriendo, Jensen comenzó a aburrirse, así que se puso a leer los tags que le interesaba del tumblr. Entonces vio la petición de una chica que le hacía una pregunta al resto; “¿os imagináis que cuando termine la maratón, Jensen vaya a casa de Misha y lo reanime dándole un masaje completo?”

Jensen sonrió por la pregunta e incluso se puso algo colorado porque, aunque la chica no lo especificaba, eso de _masaje completo_ no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Lo cierto es que a él le parecía buena idea, sobre todo la de reanimar a Misha. Entonces tuvo la idea de vestirse de lo más cercano a un entrenador que había estado en su vida y conducir hacia casa de Misha. El polo le quedaba algo pequeño, pero tenía la esperanza de que no le durase mucho puesto. De momento, tenía el cuerpo de Misha bajo sus manos haciéndole morir de placer.

 

Lo cierto es que Jensen podría no ser un profesional, pero se le daba bien dar masajes. Sabía ejercer la presión justa y tenía unas manos grandes y fuertes como para dedicarse a ello.

Lentamente y con una profesionalidad como si realmente se dedicase a ello, fue recorriéndole la espalda, calentándole la piel y relajándole poco a poco.

Las piernas tuvieron la misma suerte y Jensen las acarició tras volverse a echar aceite en las manos. Sabía que no debía de ejercer demasiada presión porque las tendría demasiado sensibles por las horas que se había llevado corriendo, así que ejerció la mínima presión sobre la piel, lo justo para relajar los músculos.

Durante un buen rato las manos de Jensen recorrieron toda la espalda y piernas de Misha, relajándole y dejándole con la misma sensación como si estuviera en la gloria. Los gemidos que de vez en cuando se escapaban de la boca de Misha eran suaves y apenas audibles. Eran más bien como pequeños murmullos que se agolpaban en la boca para finalmente dejarlos salir cuando notaba que el placer en su cuerpo subía un poco más de la cuenta.

Esa sensación de saber que estaba haciendo algo por él provocó que Jensen mantuviera una media sonrisa en el rostro durante todo el rato. Cuando decidió que ya lo había masajeado bastante le acarició las nalgas. Éstas estaban duras y contraídas por el ejercicio, así que las trató como al resto del cuerpo. Al menos ese fue el plan inicial hasta que no pudo evitar deslizar una mano por las nalgas y bajar entre sus piernas. Tener los dedos llenos de aceite ayudó a que prácticamente su mano hiciera el recorrido ella sola. Sin proponérselo realmente, Jensen llegó a su entrada y como si se lo hubiera pensado desde un principio, lo acarició con lentitud y pleitesía.

Misha hundió la cara entre las sábanas y se contuvo de soltar un jadeo largo y agónico. Los dedos de Jensen ya llevaban un buen rato haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y en su piel, pero ahora habían atacado esa zona tan íntima, y aunque no era la primera vez, Misha jamás podía evitar retorcerse de placer cuando Jensen lo acariciaba de esa manera. Casi involuntariamente abrió las piernas.

 

Jensen sonrió complacido y no lo defraudó, acariciándole esa sensible zona lubricándosela bien. Misha había comenzado a mover las caderas para salirle al encuentro, agitándose y restregándose contra él. Lo necesitaba. Ambos se necesitaban.

\- Date la vuelta.

Misha obedeció al instante cuando notó que la caliente mano de Jensen abandonaba su cuerpo. De un giro grácil, quedó tumbado boca arriba ante la atenta mirada del otro. Tenía la mirada oscurecida y a una extraña expresión de lujuria en el rostro. 

\- ¿Dijiste que esto era un servicio completo o sólo en parte?

Jensen no había especificado al llegar. Él sólo había dicho que era su masajista, pero no había sido claro añadiendo qué servicios entraban y cuales no. De todas formas, Jensen le respondió a la pregunta sin abrir la boca y colocando la mano sobre la cadera. Podía haber parecido un roce inocente, pero el calor que desprendía la palma de Jensen no tenía nada de inocente. Con la otra mano, vertió un poco de aceite en el centro de su estómago y luego lo extendió sobre el abdomen y el pecho.

Misha lucía una considerable erección, pero Jensen parecía no querer prestarle atención. Le masajeaba todo el cuerpo con la misma presión pero jamás llegaba a rozar esa zona; le relajó las piernas acariciando los músculos doloridos por el esfuerzo. Incluso le acarició los pies para hacer que liberara tensiones. Cuando recorrió los muslos hacia arriba, Jensen le apretó algo más de la cuenta, sabiendo que le era complicado resistirse a esa zona. 

Los brazos tampoco quedaron olvidados, y aunque a Misha no le dolía en exceso, él los trató de la misma manera. Las caricias que le dio sobre el pecho y el estómago fueron más un acto de extender y expandir el aceite por todas partes; por todas menos por donde Misha quería que lo hiciera. No le avergonzaba estar así de empalmado y necesitado delante de sus ojos porque no era la primera vez, pero sí que era cierto que él tenía poca paciencia, y Jensen era experto en llevarle al límite de su capacidad siempre que podía, por eso levantó la mano y le acarició la entrepierna. 

Los pantalones debían de ser de cuando Jensen era un cigoto porque le quedaban pecaminosamente apretados y el bulto de la entrepierna estaba tan comprimido que cuando lo liberase sin duda ese pobre trozo de carne saltaría jubiloso por poder moverse con libertad.

Misha no supo quién de los dos gimió más alto, pero ahí quedó en el ambiente ese jadeo de ambos. Jensen incluso chirrió los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pantalones prácticamente se abrían solos. Misha apenas necesitaba tocar los botones de su bragueta para que éstos salieran del ojal por ellos mismos. Efecto de llevar los vaqueros tan ajustados, posiblemente. Cuando le estaba tirando de la ropa para bajársela y dejarle finalmente libre, Jensen acercó una de las manos que tenía recubierta de aceite y se la lamió por entero saboreando así la vainilla y el coco.

\- Ha sido un gran acierto mezclar estos sabores -Jensen dejó de lamerse la palma y la guió hacia la erección de Misha, la agarró y le dio varias sacudidas para ponerla más dura de lo que ya estaba. Un reguero de gotitas brotaron del glande y él las capturó con los dedos esparciéndolas así y haciéndolas desaparecer mientras lo acariciaba de arriba abajo. Luego volvió a llevarse los dedos a los labios y los lamió uno a uno-. El sabor de todo junto es único. Exquisito.

A Misha se le secó la boca mientras lo veía relamerse los labios como si realmente no hubiera probado nada tan magnífico en la vida. Con furia tiró de los pantalones y de la ropa interior hasta la mitad del muslo, dejando la erección de Jensen libre y erguida ante él. Sin perder tiempo, lo rodeó con la mano y lo comenzó a acariciar.

Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. La habitación hondeó a su alrededor mientras sentía esa mano, hábil y diestra, apresarle como si su vida dependiera de ello. A veces parecía ser así. Volvió a abrir los ojos y bajó la cabeza para mirar a Misha. Tumbado en la cama como estaba, totalmente desnudo y con el brazo estirado hacia él, parecía la viva imagen del pecado y la lujuria. Era como un diablo salido del infierno para volver a arrastrarle con él al camino de la perdición y el deseo. Si eso fuera así, Jensen se dejaría llevar sin lugar a dudas.

Se arrodilló sobre el borde de la cama y estiró él también el brazo para volverle a agarrar. El pene de Misha dio un respingo y cabeceó satisfecho porque esa mano enorme volviera a cobijarle y acogerle ofreciéndole calor y placer.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron mirándose mutuamente. Misha no escondía nunca nada de lo que sentía y Jensen había aprendido a dejarse llevar por él. Al principio le daba vergüenza que Misha viera su cara de placer cuando lo tocaba o cuando lo llevaba al borde del precipicio para dejarle ahí rogando por más, pero un día Misha le dio una lección. Jensen jamás lo olvidaría; Misha se le encaramó encima en el sofá mientras encajaba las caderas sobre las suyas hasta sentarse sobre él como si le hubiera puesto una silla y una brida y ahora fuera a disfrutar de un paseo con él. Prácticamente fue lo mismo; Misha comenzó a restregarse moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, en ocasiones en círculos, y siempre ejerciendo una fuerte presión sobre la tela abultada del pantalón de Jensen. Se arrimaba contra él y esporádicamente le daba besos, le capturaba los labios con los suyos y tiraba de ellos mientras bailaban al compás que él mismo imponía. Misha mandaba, él llevaba las riendas y él guiaba a Jensen ese día. Y Jensen se dejó guiar. No podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules que lo miraban casi sin pestañear. 

Abriéndose el pantalón, Misha deslizó la mano por ellos y llegó a su erección, que protestaba furiosa por el encierro. Él no la liberó, pero comenzó a acariciarse mientras seguía frotándose contra Jensen, que elevaba las caderas para salirle al encuentro. Apenas hubieron pasado varios minutos, Misha gimió y se mordió los labios mientras parpadeaba con pereza. Jensen sabía que su momento estaba cerca, por eso decidió hundir la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello para lamerle y hacerle alcanzar fácilmente el clímax, pero Misha lo detuvo; con la otra mano que tenía libre, la levantó y le acarició la nuca dejando la palma ahí. Le acariciaba el nacimiento del cabello con los dedos mientras seguía frotándose sobre él sin apartar la mirada.

Jensen se vio sin escapatoria posible y no porque Misha lo estuviera obligando, porque podía levantarle de allí con facilidad y salir huyendo, pero los ojos de Misha lo tenían firmemente sujeto como ninguna cadena podría hacer jamás, y Jensen se hundió en ellos. Cuando esos ojos azules comenzaron a parpadear furiosos y el aliento se volvió más pronunciado, Jensen supo que Misha se estaba corriendo mientras lo miraba. Le estaba dejando ver su alma durante esos escasos segundos, y así, mirándole, y sin querer apartar la mirada de la suya, Jensen también se dejó llevar enseñándole a Misha un poco más de él. Traspasar el umbral de los ojos de Jensen era como abrir la puerta del Eden y ver un jardín verde y salvaje al otro lado.

Cuando volvió al presente dejando atrás ese momento, Jensen supo que no le quedaba apenas tiempo; afianzó las rodillas y separó ligeramente más las piernas para acercarse todo lo posible al cuerpo de Misha sin estorbar el movimiento que le provocaba tanto placer. 

Sin que Misha le dijera nada porque ya había aprendido la lección con él, Jensen lo miró mientras se dejaba ir, mientras escapaba a ese otro mundo donde todo era bonito y placentero y donde Misha reinaba sobre él ofreciéndole horas y horas incontroladas de placer.

Misha sostuvo bien la erección mientas veía esas gotitas blancas caer sobre su vientre y su abdomen. Elevó las caderas para salirles al encuentro. Notar ese líquido caliente fundirse a medias con su piel lo volvió salvaje, gruñendo, mientras instaba a Jensen sacudiendo más la mano para que siguiera corriéndose todo lo que pudiera.

 

Jensen respiró hondo siendo consciente de que había dejado de respirar en algún punto del orgasmo. No había podido apartar la mirada de Misha, y verle tan excitado como él sin haberse corrido siquiera le hizo ser más osado de lo que ya lo estaba siendo; jadeando aún buscando oxígeno para sus pulmones, se agachó hacia delante y se inclinó sobre Misha para besarle la piel mientras se manchaba los labios con esa fina película transparente y blanquecina. Su esencia unida a la piel de ese hombre tenía que ser afrodisíaca porque Jensen no entendía cómo ni por qué sentía tantas ganas de lamerle por entero. Entonces lo hizo; separó los labios y sacó la punta de la lengua lo suficiente para atraer hacia él todo rastro que iba encontrando. 

Lamerle los marcados huesos de sus caderas, el suave abdomen... fue más que suficiente para que Jensen rugiera mientras lo hacía. Ya hacía unos minutos que el orgasmo lo había abandonado dejándole a su suerte, pero aún podía sentir esa vibración en él que lo hacía ser osado y atrevido sin importarle nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando acabó de recoger todo rastro de su piel, volvió la cabeza hacia su erección y se la metió por completo en la boca.

Misha se incorporó completamente extasiado y demasiado cachondo como para dejar que Jensen lo lamiese un sólo segundo más; se incorporó a su lado y sin darle ninguna explicación, lo empujó por el pecho hasta tumbarle atravesado en la cama.

Durante un segundo, Jensen pensó que se le echaría encima, pero Misha tenía otros planes para ellos dos. Rodeó la cama y cuando llegó al otro lado, lo cogió de los brazos y tiró de ellos hacia él. Jensen parecía pesar bastante pero la distancia no era mucha y las sábanas lo ayudaron a deslizarse. Cuando lo tuvo en su lado de la cama con la cabeza colgando por el borde, Misha flexionó las rodillas hasta acomodarlas sobre el colchón a ambos lados de Jensen y sin mediar palabra, bajó el cuerpo.

No había que ser muy listo para saber cuáles eran los propósitos de Misha, así que Jensen simplemente abrió la boca y lo tragó por entero. La postura facilitó a que la erección de Misha resbalara profunda por su garganta hasta enterrarse en él por completo. Jensen levantó los brazos para ponerlos en sus caderas y guiarle hasta donde podía llegar. Misha pensó en un principio que iba a pararle, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Jensen lo instó a hundirse los pocos milímetros que los separaban.

Misha rugió furioso mientras sus caderas comenzaban a bambolear saliendo y entrando de la boca de Jensen. Cuando el orgasmo estalló, se hundió hasta el fondo en él, apoyó las manos sobre el colchón a ambos lados del cuerpo de Jensen y arremetió contra esos labios y su lengua una y otra vez. Notaba los músculos de la garganta contraerse alrededor y quiso ser cuidadoso, quiso hacerlo con más calma, pero Jensen no le dio tregua y lo tragó como si no hubiera un mañana. Por Misha eso podía ser cierto porque para él ese era su momento en la vida. 

Cansado y tembloroso cuando acabó, rodó a su lado y se dejó de caer boca arriba en la cama intentando aplacar los latidos de su corazón. No parecía oírse nada más en el mundo que sus corazones y la respiración de ambos. No había nada más que tuviera importancia. Entonces Misha volvió la cabeza y lo miró. Jensen esbozaba una sonrisa y él lo imitó. Entonces supo que no existía nada más, sólo Jensen y él. Para siempre.

 

 

 

FIN 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Misha abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Se sentía infinitamente mejor que el día anterior. Ese masaje había sido milagroso y ciertamente lo que había venido luego también. 

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto había dormido y tampoco sabía qué hora era, sólo percibió que la televisión estaba encendida y echaban una película, Ghost, si no le fallaba la memoria.

Estuvo unos segundos mirando la pantalla mientras terminaba de despertarse. El cerebro parecía ir más lento de lo normal y Misha necesitó varios segundos extras para estar completamente operativo. Cuando lo logró, volvió la cabeza y a su lado se encontró con Jensen sentado en la cama. Tenía la espalda apoyada sobre el cabecero y estaba totalmente metido en la película. Tal era así, que una lágrima le caía por una de las mejillas.

\- ¿Estás llorando?

La voz de Misha fue suave y tranquila, pero eso no evitó que Jensen pegara un salto de cama, se frotara furiosamente los ojos y luego lo mirase como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? -tosió intentando así que le saliera la voz y disimular un poco-. No.

Misha sonrió y se desperezó bajo las sábanas. Su cuerpo desnudo reaccionó a la calidez que había allí dentro y acabó esbozando una mueca de deleite en el rostro mientras se volvía hacia Jensen acurrucándose junto a su cuerpo. Lo cierto es que le daba igual que Jensen estuviera llorando o no, que viera esa película o cualquier otra, simplemente quería seguir teniendo esa intimidad con él, quería abrazarse a él y dormirse de nuevo. Y eso hizo; Misha le pasó una mano por la cintura y enredó las piernas con las suyas. Entonces volvió a dormirse pensando que no había mayor placer que estar encadenado al cuerpo de Jensen.

Sí, esa era la mejor manera de pasar un día lluvioso de domingo.

 

FIN


End file.
